An emoticon may be a pictorial representation of a facial expression used by people to express a person's emotion while electronically communicating. Generally, an emoticon may include punctuation marks, numbers, and/or letters to represent the facial expression. Sometimes, an emoticon may include a generic animated image (e.g., a cartoon image), such as a bright yellow smiley face.